robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood (2010)
"Outlaw. Warrior. Hero." —Official tagline Robin Hood is an action-adventure film based on classic Robin Hood literature released in 2010. Starring Russell Crowe and directed by Ridley Scott, the film opened to mixed reception, but later success as a modern reimagining of the tale. Plot "In times of tyranny and injustice, when law oppresses the people, the outlaw takes his place in history." In 1199, King Richard the First wages war across France, with one stronghold between the battlefield and peace. Robert Locksley, the king's aide, longs to return home to Nottingham, to his wife Marion. In the ranks of Richard's army are three archers, Robin Longstride, Allan a'Dayle, and Will Scarlett, and a bearer John Little, who enjoys a healthy rivalry with Longstride. After upsetting the king's sensibilities, they are punished in the stocks, and when the king is killed in battle the next day, they are freed by Longstride's page Jimmy, and they make their way to the French coast to return to England. King Phillip of France employs Sir Godfrey, a close friend of Prince John of England, to murder the king upon his return to England in order to destabilise the country, knowing John is too fickle a man to be a strong ruler. Godfrey and his men ambush a royal train in the forests of France, finding no king, but instead Robert Locksley, tasked with returning Richard's crown to England. The king's horse is spooked, running off with the crown, and as Godfrey's men give chase, the horse is found by Robin and his company. They attack and drive off Godfrey's party and find a dying Locksley. Robin promises to return Locksley's sword to his father in Nottingham, and the band take the soldier's uniforms and the king's crown and use this rouse to find passage to England. Prince John is in the ill graces of his mother Eleanor, who chastises him for ignoring his English wife in favour of an affair with King Phillip's niece, Isabella. When Robin and the band arrive in London, Robin presents Eleanor with Richard's crown, and she coronates John on the spot. Robin and his men ride to Nottingham, where they are spotted by Godfrey, back in England, and he sends a band of spies after them. Godfrey appeases the new king's rash sensibilities, coercing him to dismiss the kingdom's justiciar, William Marshall, and replacing him with Godfrey. Godfrey promises to collect new taxes on the king's behalf, but instead has his troop murdered by French soldiers and replacing them, leading them on a violent tax collection rampage across the country on behalf of King Phillip, stirring the anger of the ruling regional barons and turning them against King John. Robin arrives in Nottingham where he meets Locksley's widow, Marion, and his father, Walter. Under pressure from the Sheriff of Nottingham and thieving orphans who live in Sherwood Forest, Walter convinces Robin to stay in his home and act as his son in order to retain the security of his property. Robin accepts, to the initial dismay of Marion. The two become closer as Robin works within the community to help improve the town. For example, the church has been hoarding grain and intends to ship it to York, when the people of Nottingham starve; under cover of darkness, Robin, John, Will, Allan and the town friar, Tuck, rob the train and plant the grain. The barons revolt against King John, and a spy for Marshall discovers Godfrey's link with the French king. Betrayed, John has no choice but to meet the barons to negotiate a truce of sorts. Walter and his old friend Marshall tell Robin about his father, who was close to them, who helped them draft a charter of landowner rights when Robin was a child. They implore him to continue his father's work and to help them seek a democratic resolution of events with the king. Meeting in Barnsdale, the barons and the king exchange words, eventually agreeing that the king will sign a charter if they unite against the oncoming French invasion. The combined armies of England meet the French army on the beaches of southern England, battling them off, Phillip displeased to see a united country when he thought it was at breaking point. Robin and Godfrey duel, and eventually Godfrey is slain by an arrow from Robin. King John wins victory, but is displeased that the men's loyalties lie with Robin. Shortly afterward, he burns the charter he promised to sign, and declares Robin an outlaw. In Sherwood Forest, Robin lives with Marion as his wife, with his friends and the runaways of Nottingham. "And the legend begins." Cast *Russell Crowe as Robin Longstride *Cate Blanchett as Marion Loxley *Max von Sydow as Sir Walter Loxley *William Hurt as William Marshal *Mark Strong as Godfrey *Oscar Isaac as Prince John *Danny Huston as King Richard the Lionheart *Eileen Atkins as Eleanor of Aquitaine *Mark Addy as Friar Tuck *Matthew Macfadyen as Sheriff of Nottingham *Kevin Durand as Little John *Scott Grimes as Will Scarlet *Alan Doyle as Allan A'Dayle *Douglas Hodge as Sir Robert Loxley *Léa Seydoux as Isabella of Angoulême *Jonathan Zaccaï as King Philip of France *Robert Pugh as Baron Baldwin *Gerard McSorley as Baron Fitzrobert *Velibor Topic as Belvedere *Ciaran Flynn as Loop *Simon McBurney as Father Tancred *Denise Gough as Village Mother *John Nicholas as Farmer Paul *Thomas Arnold as Captain of the Royal Barge *Pip Carter as Royal Equery *Mark Lewis Jones as Stone Mason Longstride *Bronson Webb as Jimoen *Denis Ménochet as Adhemar (as Denis Menochet) *Jamie Beamish as Church Deacon *John Atterbury as Exchequer *Luke Evans as Sheriff's Thug *Roy Holder as Gaffer Tom *Mark Ryder as Baron Baldwin's Grandson (as Mark David) *Ruby Bentall as Margaret - Walter's Maid *Ned Dennehy as Sentinel *Nicolas Simon as Slovenly French Cook *Lisa Millett as Walter's Cook *Stuart Martin as Messenger *Jessica Raine as Princess Isabel of Gloucester *Steve Evets as Ragged Messenger *Eric Rulliat as Ruffian *Abraham Belaga as King Philip's Aide *Jack Downham as Young Robin *Richard Riddell as Sentry *David Bertrand as French Captain *Arthur Darvill as Groom *Giannina Facio as Lady-in-Waiting *Hannah Barrie as Woman at Bog *Lee Battle as Soldier Boy *Nicky Bell as Soldier Two *Andrea Ware as Little John's Wench *John O'Toole as Tom the Pig Man *Ralph Ineson as Northerner (as Ralph Inneson) *Zuriel De Peslouan as French Informant *Jake Curran as Distinctive Man *Samuel Dupuy as French Flagship Captain *Nick Lucas as Justiciar *Alan Charlesworth as Cardinal Roger *Lothaire Gerard as French Boy *Mat Laroche as Laughing French Soldier *Chris Jared as Equerry *Joseph Hamilton as Feral Child *James Hamilton as Feral Child *James Burrows as Feral Child *Danny Patrick as Feral Child (as Danny Clarke) *Tom Blyth as Feral Child *Stephen Armourae as French Lord (uncredited) *Barry Ashton as Master of ceremonies (uncredited) *Lasco Atkins as Castle Worker (uncredited) *Paul Bateman as Merry Man (uncredited) *Jason Beeston as French Soldier (uncredited) *Vic Blickem as Monk (uncredited) *Douglas Bunn as Merry Man (uncredited) *Jack Butler as Extra (uncredited) *Andy Callaghan as Principle Archer (uncredited) *Roger Camden as Archer (uncredited) *Jamie Clark as Palace Guard (uncredited) *Jason Collins as Peasant (uncredited) *Samara Couri as Villager (uncredited) *Alex Coury as Soldier (uncredited) *Nicholas Crum as Sapper (uncredited) *James Currie as Archer (uncredited) *Tim Daish as Equerry (uncredited) *Ray Donn as Priest (uncredited) *Guinevere Edwards as Extra (uncredited) *Alison Faith as Nottingham Villager (uncredited) *James Fiddy as Nobleman (uncredited) *Sam Fink as French Legionnaire (uncredited) *Nina Aimer Fox as Isolde (uncredited) *Robert J. Fraser as English Pikeman (uncredited) *Rich Goble as Northern Army Soldier (uncredited) *Joe Golby as Archer (uncredited) *Kas Graham as Archer (uncredited) *Lloyd Handley as English Archer (uncredited) *Jane Hardcastle as Wench Dancing (uncredited) *Warren Harrington as Archer (uncredited) *Lee Nicholas Harris as Archer (uncredited) *Peter Holyoake as Sapper (uncredited) *Russell Honeywell as Archer (uncredited) *Steven Hopwood as Amputee Villager (uncredited) *Tim Howard as French Soldier (uncredited) *Kerry Ingram as Village Child (uncredited) *Jimi James as Baron's Northern Army Soldier (uncredited) *Michael Koltes as Tax Collector (uncredited) *Andrew Kybett as English Pikeman (uncredited) *Lucy Lavey as Village Girl (uncredited) *Jean-Christophe Leger as Soldier (uncredited) *Phil Lowes as Rider (uncredited) *Teresa Mahoney as Whore (uncredited) *Jo Marriott as Friar Tuck's Wench (uncredited) *Adam Martin as Philip II of France's Servant (uncredited) *João Costa Menezes as Archer (uncredited) *Robert Harrison O'Neil as Archer (uncredited) *Sarah Jane O'Neill as Nottingham Villager / Londoner (uncredited) *Michael St Omer as Sapper (uncredited) *James Payton as King's Physician (uncredited) *Fleur Poad as Wench Dancer (uncredited) *Robert Roman Ratajczak as Royal Archer (uncredited) *Will Richardson as Feral Boy (uncredited) *Steve Saunders as English Archer (uncredited) *Kirsty Seager as Villager (uncredited) *Mark Shrimpton as Baron's Northern Army Soldier (uncredited) *Jesse James Sims as Archer (uncredited) *Jack Steele as Archer (uncredited) *Simon Steggall as Dock Worker (uncredited) *Paul Stockman as Blacksmith (uncredited) *Ryan Stuart as French Soldier (uncredited) *David Terry as French Marine on landing craft (uncredited) *Emma Timms as Medieval Villager (uncredited) *Matt Tyzack as English Pike Man (uncredited) *Umit Ulgen as Archer (uncredited) *Martin Walker as Palace Guard (uncredited) *Harvey Walsh as Village boy (uncredited) *Christian Wolf-La'Moy as English Longbow Archer (uncredited) Robin Hood Elements New to the Film *The antagonist Godfrey is a character created for the film. Character Alterations *. Trivia *The film was originally going to feature the Sheriff as the main character and protagonist. Mistakes * . Gallery RobinHood-2010-MoviePoster.jpg|Film Poster LeaSeydoux.jpg OscarIsaac.jpg JessicaRaine.jpg EileenAtkinsinRobinHood(2010).jpg Danny Huston in Robin Hood.jpg Videos Behind the scenes Miscellaneous crew * Box Office Performance External Links IMDb Notes and references Category:Films Category:Live-Action Films Category:Films from the 21st Century